Right Down The Hall
by supersmashkingdomhearts9902
Summary: After putting her children to bed, Belle finds herself sharing a passionate night with Adam. The couple expected to just share a very romantic and steamy night. That is until, their children walk in on them. It becomes a nightmare, like no other! ONE-SHOT


**A/N: Hi everyone this is my first one shot, it might end up being a two shot. I'm not sure, it all depends how this goes? Also although the children walk in on their parents, I'm not doing the story from their POV, I'm just sort of putting in through their eyes. They didn't actually see their parent's doing it, but they did see from behind. Point is I don't put anything too explict. Enjoy…**

* * *

_**Right Down the Hall**_

"Of course Red, knew she'd always had to be weary of the animals in the woods. Still if there were creatures she could count on, she knew it'd be The Three Little Pigs. She could hear her mother calling her from the distance, so she ran home with the world's biggest gift in her heart. Red had the gift of friendship, comfort, and a little sense of family within her. So from there on out, they lived happily ever after." Belle finished the story, and looked up from the pages of her home-written book.

A gentle smile appeared on her face, as she realized her children were already sleeping. Her four year old son Vincent was sleeping, with her six year old daughter Adela. The children both slept soundly in bed, Vincent was resting his head on his sister's shoulder. Belle stared at her son's brown hair, and compared it with Adela's auburn colored hair. She stood up and tucked her children into bed, the two gently woke up and both laid, down. Belle heard Vincent's light mumble, and noticed Adela's slight grin.

"I love you mommy…" Vincent whispered as she nodded, kissing him on the head.

"I love you too sweetie. Now sleep tight, and remember mommy and daddy are right down the hall." Belle explained as she patted Adela on the head.

"Thank you for the story mommy, it was really magical. My favorite part is when Red and Baby Piglet ran into the dark woods, and met Rapunzel." Adela commented closing her eyes, and putting her head on the pillow.

Belle nodded and put the book on the night stand, she then blew out the bedroom candle. She made her way over to the balcony's curtains, and opened them a bit allowing the moon light in. She then opened the large bedroom doors and walked out, she found herself in the hall. As Belle made her way down the hallway, she found herself staring at a mirror. Her hazel, brown eyes stared at her light brown hair which was all loose, instead of tied. She wore a short, white, buttoned night gown. She also wore matching white panties, which suited her waist very well. Belle stared into the mirror and realized how revealing the night gown was, she was surprised to find herself wearing something so see-through.

"Wow I suppose, I didn't really realize how transparent this was until now." she whispered as she continued to make her way down the hall.

Belle looked back seeing how her children's bedroom was silent tonight. Opposed to other nights this night was rare, most time's she would her giggles and whispers from the bedroom. She then glanced towards the end of the hallway noticing how he doors remained closed. Belle knew that this meant everyone in the castle was asleep. Although she found herself all alone, making her way to the bedroom she had never felt closer to her children.

"_Maybe tomorrow I'll write another story for the kids, Adela always loves a new story. Vincent has been begging me to write a continuation, for Jack and the Beanstalk. I wonder where I could go from there, maybe the giant could return from the dead. Perhaps he could cause havoc throughout the land, and Jack will need to get help from other characters. Oh how fascinating, it could turn out!"_ Belle thought to herself, as she found herself walking down the purple carpet with golden trimming on the outline.

She made her way towards the gigantic doors to the bedroom entrance, and slowly opened the door. Belle carefully crept in not wanting to wake Adam up. As she closed the door behind her and looked back, she froze. Right in front of her was Adam she nearly jumped, at the sight of him.

"Is something the matter, dear?" his voice called out, as he took off his white shirt.

Belle sighed and replied "No, I just thought you were sleeping already you startled me, that's all. You look exhausted at dinner today, and after wards you played with the kids you look so tired. I just assumed you would be…"

She stopped speaking as she stared at Adam's muscular biceps, and how buff his chest was. She continued to watch as he unbuckled his belt, and took off his pants. Belle merely watched as he threw his brown belt on the floor, and then his black pants. Adam was now wearing his gray underwear, showing his sturdy legs. Belle blushed staring at her prince, and at first he hadn't even realized he had caught her attention.

"Is something wrong?" Adam questioned as she slowly shook her head, taking a deep breath.

"No it's just you look so handsome tonight, it's a little hard not to stare." she replied as she walked over to the bed.

Belle then opened the nightstand drawer, and took out the mirror. She held it up and stared at herself for a moment, but her gaze was soon locked on Adam. She stared at his long, wavy auburn hair a color that he & his daughter shared.

"Show me the children." Belle whispered as the glass was covered in green, the image of her children sleeping soundly was revealed.

"_Good they couldn't be happier, they're somewhere far in their dreams."_ she thought to herself putting the mirror back, as she gently felt arms wrap around her.

"You need to put your mind at ease dear, you work so hard day and night with the children. You deserve a moment to unwind, or better yet a night." Adam told her wrapping his arms around her waist, as he left soft kisses on her neck.

Belle swayed her neck around feeling Adam's gentle kisses, as she felt his hands unbutton her shirt. She could tell that his gray, underwear was already off, and for once she started to just let go. As he unbuttoned her night gown from bottom button to top, she quickly stopped him before he reached the last top button. She turned around and wrapped her legs around his waist, she felt as Adam wrapped his arms around her back. Belle felt as he held her up and she slowly kissed his lips, feeling his tongue find hers.

"Your perfect Belle, you're the most gorgeous woman in the world." Adam complemented her, taking a breath.

"Adam, I love you." she whispered wrapping her legs tighter around his waist, as Adam put his hand on Belle's bottom.

As she continued to claim his lips, she felt as his fingers gently caressed her butt, through her panty. Belle watched as Adam tried to pull it off, but wasn't able to. Adam impatiently threw Belle lightly in the air and catchd her. He picked her up in a way, that put her chest in front of his face. He then used his teeth to softly unbutton her shirt, as she ran her fingers threw his long hair.

"Let's see what your hiding under this, shall we." Adam teased using his teeth, to take off her shirt.

The prince then threw her on the large bed, and rapidly threw her white shirt on the floor. Adam then carefully dug his nails into her white colored, silk underwear and took it off.

* * *

Adela's chocolate colored eyes immediately popped open, as her heart started beating faster. The little girl wore a long, purple night gown she turned over and looked towards the window. Adela could see the moon light and closed her eyes, trying to ignore the sounds she heard. She soon recognized the voice. Adela could tell it was her mother, making the horrid sounds. She sat up and shook on her brother's shoulder.

"Adela is it morning, already?" Vincent groaned sitting up, rubbing the sleep out of his crystal-blue colored eyes.

"Vincent hush up, I think mommy is in trouble. Just listen closely, please?" Adela whispered putting her index finger in front of her lips.

"Oh Adam, oh Adam don't stop honey! Keep on going, oh Adam don't stop! Oh my god Adam, it feels so good!" The voice moaned, as Vincent nuzzled up against his sister.

The children gently gripped on too each other's for dear life. Adela felt as if she could hear her brother's hear pounding, and Vincent could've sworn his sister was sweating through her hair. The children's eyes were possessed with pure fear, an emotion the two had never truly ever felt.

Unfortunately since the children were so frightened, they heard "Ah Adam, ah Adam, make it stop honey. Get it away, oh Adam stop! Oh my god Adam, get it away!"

"Adela I'm scared, what do you think is happening to mommy?" his shy voice called out, as she held on to her brother's hand.

"I don't know Vincent but calm down and take a deep breath. You're shaking like a leaf, just think of this like one of mommy's stories. Do you think Red or Mr. Piglet would've ever been able to get to get away from the wolf? If they had been too scared, to enter Rapunzel's tower?" Adela smiled comforting her brother as she picked herself up, and jumped out of bed.

Vincent shook his head and slowly let go of his sister's hand, he gulped down his fear. The four year, old followed his sister towards the door.

"Wait what if someone broke into the castle, we should close the curtains." Vincent whispered as his sister nodded, and immediately shut the brick-red colored curtains.

"Now come on, something tells me the bad guys in the castle are going to hurt mommy!" Adela exclaimed frantically, as she dashed towards the door and ran out.

Vincent wore blue pajamas as he carefully followed his sister, outside of the bedroom. The two ran hand by hand, towards the bedroom as the moaning increased. Suddenly the two froze as they stood about, two feet from their parent's bedroom.

"Adela what if the villains have weapons, what if the pirates from mommy's stories are here? What if they don't want mommy to tell us anymore stories, what if the witches are putting a spell on daddy? What if they're going to take mommy and daddy away from us, forever?" The little boy cried as their mother's moaning was now roaring, from behind the door.

"Hey we'll be okay, on the count of three we'll both run in there and just scream. Whoever is in there will be caught so off guard, mommy and daddy will have a chance to run. Sounds like a good, plan?" she asked reassuringly, as she gripped on to the door handle.

"Okay on the count of three…" he whispered under his breath nodding, even though deep in his eyes a flame of fear glowed solemnly.

"One…two…" she watched as her brother grabbed onto the left door handle, the two ready to charge "three!"

Vincent and Adela charged into the room, ceasing the moment to attack at any cost. As the two leaped into the room with their eyes closed, they found themselves untouched. Adela and Vincent simultaneously opened their eyes, and saw their father on top of their mother. Suddenly the moaning stopped, and the couple was oblivious to their children for a second.

"Oh Belle, you're so gorgeous I could do this for hours." Adam smiled as the children saw their father, shake his hips back and forth from behind.

They stared at their father carefully, they could tell he was naked becuase his buttocks was exposed. They still couldn't comprehend, exactly what he was doing. Adela eyed her mother as well, and could tell she was nude as well. Adela was also just as confused for Adam, was covering Belle from the waist down.

"Oh Adam don't stop, you feel so good. Oh Adam, oh honey please don't!" Belle begged with her eyes closed.

"Mommy, daddy what's going on?" his voice called out as he stared at his parents, completely and utterly confused.

Suddenly the couple realized their children were there. In a hurry Adam rolled off of Belle, and fell on to the ground nude. Belle rapidly gripped onto the blankets and covered her body.

"Vincent, Adela I thought you two were sleeping?" she said as Adam stood up and tried to put on his pants.

Belle then realized her son was crying, and then noticed how her daughter looked so lost.

"Daddy why were you, hurting mommy? You always tell us you love mommy, if you love her why were you hurting her?" he cried as his eyes began to fill with tears, and he dashed back to his room.

"Vincent wait, that's not what happened honey!" Belle cried as she tried to stand up, but remembered she was nude as well.

Adela then shook her head and said "You're always telling me to never hit Vincent when I'm angry, or when he bothers me. If I'm supposed to control my anger, then why did you hurt mommy?"

Adam watched as his daughter began to whimper and ran off. He looked at his wife the couple both looked ashamed, embarrassed, and terrified. He put on his black pants, and then put on his buckled his belt around her waist. Belle got out of bed and put on her underwear, and shirt buttoning the buttons all the way to the top. The couple then both raced towards the children room. As they approached the bedroom they could hear their children crying, and whimpering.

* * *

Vincent got into bed and tried to stop crying, he felt as if his eyes wouldn't stop crying. Adela was distraught cradling herself back and forth.

"I-I don't understand Adela, why would daddy hurt mommy?" he inquired looking up at his sister, for the slightest feeling of comfort.

"I'm not sure Vincent, but now that I think about it I'm not so sure mommy was in pain. I mean when we entered the room, mommy was saying something felt good. Also she told daddy not to stop?" she explained hugging her brother, taking pride in the fact that she had stopped bawling.

Adela put her arms on her brother, and could feel him shaking more than ever. She could feel how he was breathing heavily. She carefully laid her brother down and kissed him on the head, just like their mother did. She then walked over to the curtains and opened them, letting a bit of light in. Adela then got back into bed with her four year old brother. She could feel as he softly put his head on her shoulder.

"Do you think daddy, will hurt mommy again?" Vincent inquired but Adela just pretended she was sleeping, unsure of the answer herself.

* * *

After a moment or two, Belle carefully opened the door. She peeked in and saw that her children were sleeping already.

"They're sleeping already what should, we do?" she questioned looking over to Adam who was just as confused.

"I don't know. We should let them get their rest I suppose. They've seen a lot tonight, maybe we should just use the time we have to tonight to think about what we'll tell them." he explained closing the bedroom door.

"Your right, we should use our time wisely and think about what we'll tell them. First we'll have to make sure, that they know you weren't hurting me. We don't necessarily tell them that it gave me pleasure. We just let them know, it caused me no harm." Belle told him as the two walked back.

"Right, that it caused you no harm and it…" Adam looked up towards her with a confident smile "So it did cause, you pleasure?"

Belle nodded and replied "Of course it did Adam. You always know how to satisfy me."

He then cornered her against the wall, putting his right and left arms on each of her sides. Leaving Belle in the middle of his arms as, he eyed her up and down lustfully.

"You're so beautiful my dear, and I love the way you smell. The way you slightly jump when I touch your skin, or when I make love to you. The way you moan my name, when I touch you like no other man will ever be able to." Adam whispered blowing into her ear, as he started kissing her neck, putting his hand on her thigh.

Belle threw her head back against the wall as he started feeling her again. She suddenly remembered how tormented and traumatized, her children looked when they saw her. Belle quickly pushed him off and shook her head.

"We can't sweetie if the kids ever see us again, it'll be horrible. All I want to do right now is go to bed… it's been a long night." she sighed, walking back to the room with Adam.

"I love you." he whispered as he held on to her hand.

"I love you more then you'll ever know." she replied as the two continued to walk.

Belle kept on thinking about what she was going to tell the kids, and how she was going to explain it. Adam on the other hand felt a sense of guilt, but also felt a bit unsatisfied. As the two entered the bedroom and got into bed, he was fighting himself. Adam wanted to take Belle right there and then, but knew it was the wrong thing to do. He knew that his children came first, he just regretted ever allowing his children ever to see their mother like that.

"They should've never walked," The couple whispered simultaneously "_right down the hall."_

**A/N: Well everyone thank you for reading. As for the possibility of this being a two-shot, I was thinking something around the lines of the morning after. So like how Belle & Adam would explain to the kids what happened? Anyways if this does become a two-shot, it'll just be added on as chapter 2. Thank you for reading, you guys!**


End file.
